


Let It Snow [Jack Frost x Reader]

by nchung



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Modern Era, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchung/pseuds/nchung
Summary: [Gender Various]Your main focus is growing into a successful adult. But along that path, one’s life will lose that sparkle of magic. You slowly lose the ability to just have fun. Will your journey with a certain winter spirit bring it all back?





	1. Prologue

Ah, college.

The brick box filled with obnoxious humans competing to attain a meaning in life. That’s what it was basically, you thought as you sighed and continued typing away on your laptop.

Yes, you were a college student. A broke, but hard-working young adult whom had aspirations in life; had a clear picture of your future. Even if obtaining that future meant dealing with shitty lunches (when you could afford it) and consuming way more caffeine than the average person should in one’s life-time, you were determined to prove to the world that you were ready to become an adult.

Your fingers slowed down as your concentrated stare softened. Turning your head, your eyes locked upon the soft tuffs of snow falling gently outside. You followed figures in all colours dashing through the hills of white, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. A small smile grew on your lips when you witnessed a little girl trying her best to reach the head of a snowman to stick an orange for it’s nose, but failed to do so on her own. A boy a few years older than her picked her up to the snowman’s height as she whined. In doing so, she grinned and completed the snowman’s face with great pride, happy her new winter friend could breathe.

Your eyes shifted all over the field, unaware of the signal on your phone buzzing with a notification.

A dog chased it’s owner across the field and barked happily, his owner dashing away from him with a grin on his face. The boy turned around and opened his arms, openly inviting the dog to tackle him to the snowy ground, licking his face. You laughed slightly, your eyes crinkling with delight, a special sparkle in your (e/c) eyes.

Your distraction on the winter wonderland outside held your concentration for a good amount of time, basking in the magic and ironic warmth the setting placed in your heart. But soon, it was blatantly ripped through by a shrill ringtone going off as you jumped, suppressing a yelp that could barely pass in a library.

You panicked and scuffled around, trying your best to find your phone and turn the sound off. When you finally grabbed it and put it on silent, you sighed in relief, but your eyes soon landed on the old female librarian that was currently giving you a look of disappointment from across the library. You smiled sheepishly and mouthed a sorry, packing your books up in record time. She rolled her eyes behind her glasses and went back to her business of scanning books.

A poker face was all you showed as you got up from your seat and scurried out of the library, looking down at your phone. A text message and missed call.

Your eyes widened.

From your boss.

**New message(s): Taylor**

**Hey (y/n)! I know u just got out of school, but it would mean the world to me if u could come by right away. It’s getting hectic around here! We need u! See u soon?**

A sigh escaped your lips as you adjusted your bag strap. It wasn’t as if you disliked your job at the local coffee shop; it was far from it, actually. And Taylor, your boss, was one of the kindest individuals you’ve ever came across. The blonde was very accommodating and compassionate towards the fact you were a college student trying your best to make ends meet. She even was kind of enough to offer you a room at her studio apartment, but being the independent individual you were, you kindly declined and promised her you would be fine. With a softened look, she reluctantly nodded and said the option was always open if money got tight. So, with this in mind (and 3 mid term papers due in a week), you agreed to take the shift.

**To: Taylor**

**Ya sure. I’ll be right over.**

Placing the phone back in your pocket, you adjusted your (f/c) hat as you made your way outside, the fresh crisp air hitting you with relief. The library sure was stuffy. You felt a buzz on your side and pulled out the device again, seeing a message back from your boss.

**New message(s): Taylor**

**Thank u!! Be careful on ur way here sweetie. Don’t let Jack Frost nip at your nose ;)**

You raised an eyebrow as you snorted, stuffing your hands into your pockets.

_Jack Frost, eh?_ You thought as you breathed in and looked up at the grey sky, tiny flecks of snow decorating your eyelashes with a delicate pattern. Opening your mouth, you looked at the light fog escaping in steady puffs as you breathed out.

It intrigued you, really; the thought of a tiny fairy dancing into your window with gleaming dust following her path to the pillow, leaving a coin in it’s wake as a reward for a shiny new tooth. A robust but jolly man dressed in red and white travelling around the world in lightning speed with the help of magical reindeers, delivering presents to kids of all backgrounds with a special sparkle in their eyes as they tried their best to go to sleep, but staying awake in hopes of hearing the majestic dings of jingle bells making it’s way through their neighbourhood. A cute little bunny hopping it’s way through fields of flowers, disappearing and reappearing in the flowery bushes as it hid eggs of all colours and decorations filled with treats and chocolate. A beautiful ghost of a man sweeping it’s way through every corner of the world and into the minds of every person on earth as they slept, creating soothing dreams that would make the reality you awoke to a little bit better. And finally, a young boy that was the epitome of winter itself, a mischievous spirit that had the ability of transforming a plain field with soft and individually unique snowflakes blanketing the ground to a sparkling white landscape that would push a diamonds beauty away. Or on days when he was angry, had the ability of creating a fiery snow storm that could destroy everything that dared walk in it’s path with just a command, stripping everything of it’s beauty and leaving a dead trail of dried out branches as just a memory.

Your mother always told you as she kissed your forehead, _“Make sure to zip up your jacket. Don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.”_

You blinked and thought about the text message Taylor sent you not long ago, quoting the same thing your mother would always remind you before letting you go out to join the other kids in the freshly fallen snow.

The tale of the winter spirit was always your personal favourite. It intrigued you the most —not to mention, creeped you out the least— out of every fairytale that you came to learn in your childhood. You never truly understood why people made the spirit sound so antagonistic. Maybe it was the fact most favoured the warmer months, perhaps? Or maybe it was the fact when winter came around, all signs of life came to a stand still.

A smile graced your features as you saw the small shop around the corner, already smelling the relaxing fragrance of coffee.

You didn’t see the winter months as a time of nature dying and freezing everything it touched. You believed winter had a bigger purpose than that; when winter swept through, it did not destroy, but helped in creation. It slowly rocked the world into a peaceful slumber, the sounds of the crisp wind dancing it’s way through the branches of trees, singing a lullaby. It was a cycle that every living thing went through. It basked in the warmth of life and fed off of the rays of the sun, but soon had to sleep to regain the energy to do it all over again. Winter was not a time of just cold feet and red noses, but a time of regenerating and rest, but also the occasional snowman here and there.

It was a natural play palace for kids and adults of all ages, an endless variety of ways to spend time with your old friends and make new ones. You didn’t see Jack Frost as a spirit that centred around bitter jokes and dead leaves, but a spirit that created a time where people were free and willing to use the power of their imagination to have fun, to remember that life isn’t just about work and order, to remember that no matter your age and lifestyle, you don’t have to lose the sparkle in your eyes that shows you still _believe_.

A sigh escaped your lips and you came to a stop in front of the shop, your hands grasping the cold metal. For a moment, you stood there, preparing yourself for the long night ahead. Your smile slowly disappeared as you looked behind you to the sky above, the snow still falling steadily and a gentle wind moving your scarf from your face.

    Not long after you promised yourself that work came before play, all that magic was forcibly pushed down into a pathetic heap you had a hard time abandoning. Turning your back on freedom was the last thing your younger self would witness your older self doing, but alas, you let that happen.

Your (e/c) eyes turned back to the front. You lost that sparkle the day you decided it was time to grow up. You were an adult now, you thought sadly. You had responsibilities. You had commitments. You had a life that centred around just moving forward without stopping and savouring and _appreciating_ the things around you.

With a bite of your lip, you felt a drop of guilt move it’s way through you, but opened the door to earn the money that ran your life.

The magic would have to wait.


	2. Chapter II

You sighed lightly as you took off the black apron from around you, relieved that the busy night was coming to a close.

A few late-night goers were straggling around the toasty cafe, chatting quietly amongst themselves, creating a comfortable atmosphere.

In the process of hanging your apron up on the wall, you heard a voice behind you. Turning around, you came to face Taylor. You smiled invitingly.

“Thanks a lot for coming by, (y/n). I know you’re busy with school and stuff, but people tend to flock to places like this during weather like _that_ ,” she nodded her head towards the big window on the far wall of the shop and you turned your head to look at the snow coming down rather wildly. It was just light flurrying a few hours ago, and you were way too busy with preparing drinks, packing small snacks, and cashing people out to notice the change of weather outside.

You smiled and shook your head in dismissal, placing your hands in your back pockets. “It was nothing, really. I need the extra money anyways. I wanted to head out of town to visit my parents soon.”

Taylor nodded in understanding and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms, sighing dreamily and replying,”I remember when I started college and had to move away. Only a few miles, actually, but it was better for all of us. I know as a young adult, you want to become independent as much as you can, so I know how you feel,” she said. Before continuing, a small laugh was let out. “My mom was the over-protective one, so it was hard for her to see her little baby bird finally flying on her own.” You joined in on laughing with her, a funny image crossing your mind at the comparison.

As the laughter died down, a gentle but serious look crossed her mind as she looked at you. “But remember, (y/n), just because you’ve left the nest, does not mean you can’t get a little help.” With an almost scrutinizing look marring her pretty features, you replied with a sheepish smile, nodding in understanding.

When you got accepted into the college of your choice, you were beyond ecstatic. Since you were a child, becoming a (career) was a big dream of yours. You would always play pretend around the house and tell your parents on how excited you were to reach your goal, proud smiles on both their faces at the thought of their child so ambitious at such a young age.

That’s how you were. You were a hard-worker, and you were not afraid to show it. But as Taylor pointed out; with being the inspired individual you were, came a random stubborn streak of refusing to let people help you out. And with that being said, you failed to realize that over time, that lack of help lead you to being the workaholic you were today.

Visiting your parents was a thing that didn’t happen too often, but you never lost sight of their love towards you. You called, they called. All of you kept in constant communication. But when you saw them in person, that’s the moment you realized just how much you _missed_ them. A voice or FaceTime call was not always enough, and you appreciated every moment you had with them, even if that meant for short periods of time.

You also appreciated those who you’ve met here. You had a few friends here and there that you met on campus and even regular customers that came in so often, you knew what to prepare moments before that bell even dinged as a sign they entered the cafe. They would sit down and greet you by name; you doing the same thing. You’ve even sat down with a few of them on occasion when the shop was at a quiet buzz, a light murmur spreading across the room, and everyone satisfied and cozy.

And Taylor. Especially Taylor. She was like a big sister to you at this point, and the advice she gave you —like right now— has helped with the burden of being a full-time student and carrying a job along the way. Even though she was still quite young herself, her emerald eyes shone with a special tint of wisdom and protectiveness as she spoke to you. When you accomplished something, she was one of the first people you went to announce the news to (other than your parents). The corner of her eyes would crinkle in delight, and given the bubbly personality she had, would jump up and down and hug you, causing straight blonde hair to bounce along with her.

You and her continued to chat quietly in a corner, the last few customers starting to pack up their things and zip up their jackets, bracing themselves for the practical blizzard that was currently taking place outside. Both of your heads turned to the doorbell going off as they left, all of you waving and saying your goodbye’s, you and Taylor thanking them for coming by, and the customers thanking you for yet another good service.

Sighing, Taylor’s small form stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips, turning her head to the window, examining the storm. “You want a ride, (y/n)? It’s crazy out there.”

You were about to immediately say no, but stopped suddenly when you remembered the piece of advice the female had given you earlier. Taylor was very nice, yes, but when it came to not following her sisterly advice, she could become quite nagging. “Sure, thanks,” you smiled and grabbed your (f/c) jacket from the back.

Taylor nodded and continued, turning off the machines behind the counters. “I guess old man winter is in town,” she joked, grabbing her own things, the jingling of her car keys reaching your ears.

A laugh escaped your lips and you nodded, slinging your backpack around you, and letting her through the door first. “I guess so. He seems a little pissed off to me,” she laughed in response until the both of you covered your faces as you left the shop, bracing yourself against the harsh winter wind.  
  


                                                                                ____  
  
  


Not so far away, a constant tapping could be heard, caused by rocks being thrown harshly against a tree bark. Grunts and growls were also accompanying the sounds too, a pale hand grabbing another rock and throwing it again, the aim perfect. All of this could be lead to certain boy that looked to be in his late teens. Said “teen” threw another rock at the tree bark, finally huffing and picking up the staff that was lying on the forest floor next to him. He breathed heavily, his eyebrows scrunched forward in a negative manner.

To put it simply, Jack Frost was pissed.  
  
The young looking man kicked a rock and stuffed a hand in his hoodie pocket, looking at the ground with a pout that could rival a child’s that didn’t get the toy they wanted for Christmas. The male muttered under his breath and continued to walk, his bare feet having no problem stepping on the snow covered earth below them. “Stupid kangaroo has no sense of humour,” he said to himself. With a mocking tone and an overly exaggerated Australian accent, he announced, “Oh, crickey, ya damn frostbite!” Cue the crossing of the eyes and durpy voice. “Why ya gotta go and freeze all my eggs?!”

The boy sighed, thinking back to the _totally_ innocent joke he pulled on the over-grown bunny that he came to learn had no funny bone in him whatsoever over the years of knowing each other . Besides, the eggs looked way better with all his beautiful frost designs on them! Aster’s were so... plain. But _no_ , the rabbit just _had_ to act like the drama queen he was and go tattle tale on him to North!

And as per usual, North tried to calm the situation down with his usual, “Now, now, my friends! We are too busy bringing joy to children all over world to argue!” His eyes crinkled in delight and a smile was stretched across his face, but Jack and Aster both knew that smile was all too joyous to be real.

Santa Claus was not playing around.

So as quick as ever, the two bickering guardians shut their mouths and resorted to a glaring contest from across the workshop, the poor Tooth Fairy and Sandman awkwardly standing there in the middle, their eyes shifting between the three other guardians, the tension rising with every passing second. An elf not so far away took advantage of this situation and swiped a cookie from North’s desk, scurrying off to escape his boss’ wrath.

Now one might be thinking that Jack’s reason to be throwing a temper tantrum for this reason alone is ridiculous, but that’s not all. The visit to the North Pole presented itself as a multitude of issues quickly stacking up to finally set the winter spirit off.

Much to the pair’s relief, North opened his mouth again. “Now you all may be wondering why I called you here,” he said steadily. The other figures in the room turned their heads to look at him, the tension in the room going from playful banter to a much more serious atmosphere. The bearded man continued, his thick Russian accent clear throughout the room. One name and worry crossed all their expressions. “Pitch.” After the name was said, not so far away, the stealing elf gasped and bumped into a pile of boxes, sending them crashing down below.

The scene was ignored by all, the four spirits much too surprised to notice, but North did roll his eyes.

Aster was the first to speak. “That bugger is back?! North, is this some kind of sick joke?” The giant bunny fumed as he squinted his eyes suspiciously.

Tooth, Sandy and Jack looked towards him, all understanding why he was mad. They felt the same frustration as well. Before they had defeated the Nightmare King a few years back and Pitch served a threat towards the kids that gave them their powers to spread joy and magic across the globe, the idea of all that being taken away due to just a selfish deed did it’s duty of terrifying them. Each and every one of them knew that none of them were invincible, and there was always a chance that Pitch could come back. None of them ever brought the topic back up or even hinted at it; not only because it was not necessary, but it was almost taboo. The thought of the Boogeyman threatening their believers and all that they worked hard for was a thought that existed not only out of fear, but because it could be reality as well. With all that taken into consideration and the fear that surrounded the circumstances that would take place, they knew they had nothing to worry about at the same time. Believers like Jamie Bennett and his friends gave the guardians hope and power, and as long as they had that, they knew Pitch stood no chance.

A nostalgic look crossed Jack’s face as he thought about his first believer. He would never forget the spark of happiness and realization in those big brown eyes as the 10-year-old looked at the winter spirit for the first time, his world becoming much more brighter when his beliefs were confirmed before everything around him could convince him otherwise.

The newest guardian held Jamie close to his heart. Jack didn’t like playing favourites, but he didn’t like lying to himself either. The kid definitely took the top.

After all they went through with the child, the spirit wasn’t ignorant. As much as Jack believed in Jamie, he wasn’t so sure that Jamie would always believe in him. Just like there would always be a chance of Pitch coming back—or God forbid, a different threat—there was always a chance that Jamie would stop believing. The great battle with Pitch took place four years ago, and that was more than enough time for Jack to realize that the brunet male was not getting any younger. Jamie had just started high school, already ranted to the winter spirit about girls, couldn’t come out to join him in the snow because of homework and was approaching the age that forced him to start thinking about his future. And that scared Jack.

He couldn’t help it. As much as he believed Jamie every time he reminded the guardian he would never stop believing no matter what, that sickly thought always sat in the back of his mind. The number of his believers were quickly growing and he was more thankful for that than any words or snowdays could express, but if a believer as significant as Jamie can forget, why wouldn’t they?

Jack shook his head. Even when Pitch wasn’t any where around him, the dark thoughts still clouded his mind. That’s how the Nightmare King worked, after all. Pitch did not use any materialistic things to scare you. He used your own thoughts against you. He forced his victims to pull out their conscious and even subconscious anxieties and twist them in a way where you thought they were becoming a reality. Pitch didn’t really do anything once he made that fear known to you. He served it to you and got a sick pleasure out of seeing his victims scare themselves.

As much as the guardians appreciated their believers helping them defeat this monster in the past, they weren’t letting them get in harm’s way ever again. Whatever Pitch was up to, they would stop him way before he could even make a move.

North shook his head, his wrinkles outlining the look of disappointment on his face. “Sadly, no. No joke.” He stood in front of the giant globe, a vast array of lights covering it, shining proudly for them to see, indicating that their believers were located all over the world they protected.

Aster’s furry face relaxed into a look of worrisome shock, but was soon fixed as the man continued, “Pitch isn’t a problem,” Relieved sighs were heard all over.

The winter spirit stepped forward, his hand wrapped securely around the wooden staff but running the other through his white hair in confusion. “Wait, wait,” the boy started. “Is Pitch back or not? What’s this all about?” He pointed towards the globe and looked back at the giant man. “There doesn’t seem to be a problem, North.” Sandy nodded in agreement and waited for North to continue.

”I went back to pond where we defeated Pitch. The hole he got dragged into by his nightmares is now broken out of,” He said. North crossed his arms, his grey eyebrows furrowed. “That means Pitch has escaped.”

Tooth covered her mouth with her hands, wings fluttering quickly behind her. “But how can that happen? He was completely powerless!” she exclaimed, her soft voice laced with fear and confusion.

“That is what I want to find out. We have to stop this threat and find Pitch before he causes any damage again,” North informed them. They nodded in understanding. “We have a lot to do. But for now, I will keep eye on globe,” he said, his blue eyes looking towards the tiny lights. “Pitch is up to no good. I feel it,” His huge hands rested on his stomach. “In my belly.”

The guardians nodded towards him, an undeniably uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them.

Jack left soon after that, wanting to clear his mind and think about the situation alone. So, as a result, he found himself in (city name), in a forest, throwing a fit and talking to himself like a crazy person.

He groaned and had the wind take him up. Flying always made him feel better.

His blue eyes surveyed the area, noticing the snow he brought down on the poor city. He always lost track of his abilities when he was in a sour mood, and thus, was surprised to find a blizzard covering the area in no time at all.

With guilt taking over and a sigh, he controlled the winds and cleared the clouds, the storm dying down and transforming into a light snowfall in it’s place. Jack smiled and continued on his way, knowing that the kids would come out soon to enjoy the piles of snow that covered the ground and a snow day tomorrow as well. Just picturing that made his mood better.

He thought a bit, and a mischievous smile took over his pale face. You know what would make him feel even better? A good prank.

Jack looked around, his white bangs moving in front of his eyes as he looked for his next victim. Racing forward and the wind whipping his hair back, he suddenly stopped and jerked forward and grinned.

 _Aha!_ He thought as he spotted a (gender) with (h/c) hair currently on their doorstep.

The winter spirit smirked as he saw them curse under their breath, struggling to unlock their door.

_Let’s have a little fun, shall we?_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
